1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device in which a liquid crystal panel is accommodated in a unit cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a liquid crystal display device in which a liquid crystal panel is accommodated in a unit cover. For example, in a liquid crystal display device 1 shown in FIG. 9, a liquid crystal panel 2 including liquid crystal arranged between a pair of substrates, and an illuminating means 3, are accommodated in a unit cover 4. The unit cover 4 comprises a lower cover 4L and an upper cover 4U. One end of a flexible cable 5 is bonded to one of the substrates 2a. The flexible cable 5 extends between the end of the lower cover 4L and the end of the upper cover 4U from the inside to the outside of the unit cover 4. The flexible cable 5 is bent along the rounded end of the lower cover 4L and extends to the outside of the unit cover.
The flexible cable 5 is frequently used in the bent condition as shown in FIG. 9. When the flexible cable 5 is used in the bent condition, a rotation moment 6 is produced about the bent part of the flexible cable 5 and a force that tends to peel the end of the flexible cable 5 off the substrate 2a is produced. However, in the conventional unit cover 4, no measure is taken against such a force. Also, when an attempt is made to reduce the bonding width W of the flexible cable 5 to the substrate 2a in order to reduce the size of the liquid crystal panel 2 (size of the substrate 2a), the bonding strength is deteriorated and the flexible cable 5 is apt to peel off, so it is not possible to reduce the size of the liquid crystal panel 2 (size of the substrate 2a). Moreover, when the liquid crystal panel 2 is bonded to the lower cover 4L of the unit cover 4, it is necessary to peel the liquid crystal panel 2 off the lower cover 4L to repair the liquid crystal panel 2, but it is impossible to insert a tool between the substrate 2a and the lower cover 4L because the four sides of the lower cover 4L are bent.